Spring Break
by animeprincess11
Summary: Katniss is pushed to going to the beach by her friends for their last Spring Break as college students. She meets new friends and old ones and starts to show a side to herself that none of her friends or herself belived that she had. AU T rating just for language. Whole story leading up to Katniss/Peeta at the end. Still working on a title.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Katniss you have to come!"

"Yeah you need to get out once in a while. You can't spend your entire college life studying and working. It's just not healthy."

"Annie, Madge you know I can't afford it. Taking a week off of work then spending money on gas, food, and lodging? Can't happen." Katniss shook her head as she held her coffee cup to her lips before taking a drink

"But we will cover everything!" Annie insisted.

"You know I won't take your money." She gave them a stern look.

"Well you won't really be taking our money-"

"Madge..." Katniss gave her a stern look.

"Hello there ladies!" A brunette plopped down in the empty seat next Katniss. "How is the convincing going?"

"It's not happening Jo." Katniss stated as she finished her drink and the other 2 shook their heads.

"Well sucks for you cuz plans are already made. I got a hook up with a friend who owns a beach house. Plus I got you the week off WITH pay. Sooooo no ands, ifs, or buts." Johanna gave a cheshire cat grin.

Katniss groaned before putting her face in her arms on the table. "I don't want to know how you convinced Haymitch to give me the time off with pay none the less. Fine, i'll go."

Madge and Annie gave a squeal with glee at her agreement and started to chatter on about what a great spring break they were going to have. Johanna joined in with the girls rambling as Katniss tried to think of a why to escape the crazy week that her friends were planning. Just because it was their last year of college they insisted that do all these crazy things they hadn't done for the past 3 years.

"Well," Johanna started as she stood up and grabbed Katniss's arm in the process. "ladies lets go get this one sexyfied." She grinned as she dragged the other girl by the arm and her 2 other accomplices pushing the girl out the door, knowing the fight she would put up.

So this is just a bit of a teaser. It's been a while since I have actually written anything so I feel a bit rusty and not really confident in my abilities. Pardon any grammar mistakes, still trying to get in touch with my old beta. :3 Let me know guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A week later...

"Finally we made it!" Annie squealed as she pulled her red Toyota Solara convertible up in front of a rather fancy looking beach house.

"Who would your connections be Miss. Manson? President Snow himself?" Madge peered over the rims of her sunglasses.

"You will find out soon enough." She laughed as she hopped out of the car and pulled the seat forward to let Katniss and Madge out of the car.

The 4 girls gathered their bags and walked up to the front door before ringing the door bell. It looked to be 2 levels and big enough to have at least 5 bedrooms. There were voices to be heard behind the house and behind the door before it was thrown open by a man with bronze hair that had a goofy grin on his face.

"Jo! About time you showed!" He pulled the girl into a hug and the two laughed as when he let go she punched him in the shoulder.

"Heya Finn." She then turned to her friends to introduce. "Girls this is my friend Finnick Odair. Finn this is Madge, Annie, and Katniss." She pointed to each girl as she said her name. "Course Annie already knew that, you are basically all over her room."

Madge gave a quick hello as she stared with wide eyes, Annie flushed a bright red and yelled a quick 'JO!' , and Katniss just nodded her head and gave a small smile.

"The pleasure is all mine ladies." He gave a quick bow before he ushered them inside and shut the door. "Come in side and i'll show you all to your room. Hope you don't mind sharing one, got quite a few guests this year."

"How do YOU know Finnick Odair?" Annie whispered to her friend still beet red, "And why didn't you ever tell me!"

"How did I get Katniss a week off with pay? I have my connections." She grinned.

The entry way was quite spacious that held stairs that lead up stairs and then 2 doors on either side of them that led to different parts of the house. It was covered in windows. Finnick led them up the stair case and down the hall towards the back of the house before opening door at the end. As he opened it up it was quite a spacious room that held 4 twin beds in it with a night stand and small dresser for each. The walls were a sky blue with small black and white pictures of the ocean framed above each bed. The amazing part of it was that one of the walls was made completely of glass that opened up onto a balcony with a breath taking view of the ocean. With the optional curtain of course.

"Saved the best room for you girls." Finnick went and opened the doors leading out on to the balcony. It held a few chairs on it so that you could sit out and enjoy the weather.

"It's beautiful." Annie whispered as she walked up to the railing and looked out the view. They had their own stretch of beach for hundreds of yards each direction.

"Now this end of the house is for the girls." Finn spoke as he lead them out of the room. "This room is for girls as well." He knocked his hand on a door that was almost immediately to the left. "The group for this room isn't here yet." As they got to the end of the hallway he stopped and pointed to the left. "That end is for the guys. I set strict rules for sleeping due to some personal preferences per person, but if you feel the need to snuggle up with someone, there is a room down that hallway," he pointed to the right, "along with my room. Don't worry about being a stranger if you want to come visit." He waggled his eyebrows at the girls and made Annie blush.

Finnick continued his tour of the house starting out with pointing out the 3 full baths and 2 ½ baths. Once he took them down stairs back into the entry way and pointed to their current left the dinning room that held mahogany chairs and a large table that could easily sit 12 people. He then led them through the door to the right that held the living room with 2 couches and a chair circled around a 64' flat screen tv. The room was opened up into the kitchen where there were large windows that had the ocean as a backdrop and the smell of something delicious cooking in the stacked ovens. To their current right there sat another small table and chairs.

He then led them through the large double doors out onto the large blacony that held a fancy looking grill, patio table and chairs that sat 8, a hot tub and a set of stairs that led out onto the sand. Out on the sand was a group of boys playing a game of beach football. The 4 girls leaned against the railing watching the guys playing. The saw one guy with short blond hair easily duck and evade a tall black man that tried to tackle him to the ground as he ran with the ball. Another blond with shaggy hair managed to snatch the ball out of the other's hand as he looked back at the fallen male. He then ran and managed to evade another man with short brown hair to make it to their described goal post, which happened to be a cooler. Johanna, Annie, Madge, and Finnick gave shouts of encouragement to the group as the shaggy haired boy did a small victory dance.

"Gale?" Katniss did a double take as she called his name out.

"Catnip!" The brown hair guy gave a large smile as he ran up to the blacony. "What are you doing here? And who managed to convince you of all people to take a vacation?" He laughed as he picked her up in a hug after he approached the girls.

"That would be me." Johanna purred to him as she held out her hand. "Johanna Mason. Then this is Annie Cresta and Madge Undersee." Each girl gave a smile and a wave.

"Gale Hawthorn." He nodded at her. "Then the big guy here," he motioned to the large black man as the other 3 men approached, "is Thresh." He just nodded to the group with a smile. "This slinky one here is Cato."

"Pleasure to meet you ladies. Hope we can have fun this week." He winked at them.

"And that was Peeta." He motioned to the guy who ran inside quickly. They heard the sound of the oven opening then shutting as a pan was set down on the stove before he walked back out. "He keeps us feed." Gale laughed as he came out scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, about that. I almost forgot about my cheese buns." He gave them all a smile and wave. "It's nice to meet you."

"Guys this is my friend Katniss from back home." He put his arm around her shoulder as she turned a little flushed in her cheeks.

"Ah that Katniss." Cato gave a sly grin.

"Gale!" She turned and punched him in the shoulder which made everyone laugh. "What the hell you been spewing?"

"Nothing too harmless." Peeta pipped up, "Just every moment he spent with you."

The group started laughing again when she then punched him in the chest with a scowl on her face. "You are so dead Hawthorn if you revealed more than you should have."

"Don't worry Catnip, I left that part of our lives out." He groaned as he rubbed his chest. "That fist of yours has gotten stronger i'll say that much."

Katniss huffed and folded her arms over her chest as she walked back inside. Madge and Annie followed after her knowing what their friends temper could be like and wanted to get her outside of their room for the rest of the break. She tended to lock herself into cupboards or closets when she got too upset.

After much coaxing from her friends, Katniss finally retreated from her room in a change of clothes. She wore a pair of daisy dukes with a tank top on top of her swimsuit that Johanna insisted that she get because she looked 'hot' and a pair of flip flops. Ever since she moved in with her room mates, Johanna made it her mission to get Katniss to 'loosen up' as she called it. Which in her terms meant show more skin, she was pretty sure that if given the chance she would have the entire apartment running around naked like she did sometimes.

"Hey Annie can I borrow your car?" Katniss suddenly stopped in the hallway and turned to her friend.

"Yeah what for?" She cocked her head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot something at home."

"I'd be glad to take you." A male voice came from behind her. She turned to see Peeta standing there with keys and a phone in his hand. "I gotta head into town any how. Out of all of Finnick's stocking of the kitchen he forgot to get some essentials. Apparently it is all about beer and alcohol for spring break with him." He gave a small chuckle.

"Um...okay sure." Katniss turned to her friends who had sly grins on their face as they noticed a bit of pink to their friend's face. "Just let me go get my wallet." She pushed past them back to her room and as she was about to turn to go out the door she saw the two standing there with the door shut.

"So Katniss what do you think?" Madge grinned. "He is basically a god and you get to be alone with him."

"It's just a trip to the store."

"And? Get to know him Kat, maybe have yourself a spring fling." Annie giggled.

"For all you know he is dating someone. Besides you know i'm not looking for a relationship. It'll just get me where my mother is." She pushed past the two out the door and down the stairs where she passed Peeta as he talked to Gale about something.

Peeta bid his friend goodbye seeing her storm by with a 'Good Luck' from Gale seeing her scowl on her face. When he shut the door behind him she was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded. He walked past her and put his hand on her shoulder briefly to guide her to where his Jeep Wrangler sat in the drive way. She flinched for a second at the contact before relaxing a bit. Katniss climbed into the passenger side as Peeta folded back the roof before he got into the driver side.

Peeta pulled out on to the road and started the 5 mile drive into the city. The first part of their trip was spent in silence, Peeta driving and Katniss leaning against the palm of her hand with her elbow sitting on the edge of the window looking out at the sceanery, the wind blowing strands of hair from her braid.

"So...I take it you got conned into coming out here this week huh?" Peeta finally broke the silence.

"In a way." She turned her head to him. "More like they took care of all the arrangements before they even told me. They knew I wouldn't take the time off of work so Johanna took it upon herself to do it. They say I'm too uptight and need to get out more." She then turned her head back to the window.

"Well you don't seem like your uptight to me. You are just set in your ways,it seems, and want to stick to what you know."

Katniss turned her head back to him and studied him for a moment. He was dressed in jeans that had a hole in the right knee, a light blue button up shirt over a white shirt, his blond hair blew in the wind and a small smile rested on his lips as he paid attention to the road.

"That's exactly it." She finally replied. She didn't know why but for some reason he seemed to know the exact reason to her being. "Gale told you something didn't he."

Peeta laughed and it sounded like music to her ears. Something about this guy seemed to make her feel stuff she hadn't felt before. And that scared her.

"No, I had around the same thing happen to me. Except it was my brothers that did it to me. See I work in my families bakery and that is pretty much my life, aside from going to school. They conspired with Gale to get me out here. I wasn't happy about it at first but I'm actually glad I did. It's nice to get away." He glanced over at her as she watched him.

"I can't afford to think like that." She turned back to the window, the town now surrounding them. "I gotta keep working to make sure I don't live the rest of my life like I did growing up or end up in the same position of my mother. It seems like another reason the girls brought me here was to get me to hook up with someone even though they know I'm not looking for a relationship. I don't plan on ever being in one."

"I feel ya. I just ended a relationship and she is about the only one who doesn't seem to think that it's over. She has basically been stalking me for the past few weeks." Peeta answered as he pulled into the parking lot of the local supermarket and parked the car. "So I propose that we both enjoy ourselves this week and forget what our friends have in mind for us and do what we want." He looked over at her and held out his hand.

Katniss looked at his hand before taking it in her own. "Sounds like a plan to me." She nodded and gave a smile.

"Good now lets go get some REAL sustenance for everyone's bodies." Peeta laughed as they got out of the car and walked into the store.

The two walked around the supermarket gathering up the supplies on Peeta's list successfully filling 2 carts with food and collecting Katniss's items. During their entire trip they talked about various things including Peeta's crazy ex-girlfriend who Katniss discovered name is Glimmer. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why her parents even name her that. Peeta explained to her exactly how it was explained to him, apparently when she was born she 'glimmered' in the light of the hospital room. To which Katniss retorted that if that was the case then then entire world would named Glimmer. This caused both of them to laugh.

Peeta learned that she was going to school to be a teacher. She had fun teaching children, especially her little sister and Gale's younger siblings. She said since she never planned to have children that she got the joy of them by teaching. She explained that she planned to move back to her home town to teach.

The rest of their trip was spent laughing at some of the antics of their friends caused that created more problems then expected. When arriving back at the beach house they each gathered a hand full of groceries. That didn't seem to extinguish their conversation as they walked into the house.

"And then Gale had gotten his hand stuck peanut butter jar just trying to cover the stupid pine cone." Katniss stated as Peeta opened the door and they walked in.

The next thing they knew they heard a shrill voice crying out 'Peeta!' in joy from above them. Peeta looked up with a stern look on his face as he recognized the voice. The bags in his hand fell to the ground as a girl with blond curls latched herself onto him.

"Oh Peeta I'm so glad to see you! We get a romantic beach vacation together. Well as romantic as you can get in a house with like 20 other people besides there are rooms for couples too." She rambled on as she pulled back and looked at him with a huge smile on her face. Katniss could see that she also had blue eyes, but nothing compared to Peeta's.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta basically snapped at her as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Well duh, I was invited silly. Clove heard that you were coming and invited me along." She answered with a chipper tone. She then noticed Katniss standing there still holding bags staring at them with an eyebrow raised and laughing slightly. "Who is this?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is-"

"Names Katniss." She answered. "And you must be Glimmer. From what I heard about you I expected you to be a little less, I don't know, blond?" She grinned, "Oh wait he did say that you were exactly that. Oh and hey," She leaned forward a bit and whispered quite loudly, "Just fyi for ya your roots are showing." And on that note Katniss continued her walk to the kitchen.

Glimmer gave her a look of pure hatred before she felt Peeta's hands leave her shoulder and when she looked over he was covering his mouth with his hand stifling his laugh. She gave him the best glare she could muster as she huffed and turned around and headed back upstairs her hand going up to the top of her head. Leaving the group that had surrounded them giggling as well, except for of course her friends.

Madge had happened to catch the whole thing and ran after her friend with a big old grin plastered on her face. "Where did that come from?"

"I-I don't know." She stuttered a bit. "It just came out. It felt good tho' I mean she just won't take a hint that he doesn't like her. I mean he told me but I didn't think it was THIS bad." She looked up at her friend, "But I can tell you this, it's going to be a fun weekend."

* * *

Okay so some have some faith in my writing. Lol Of course I am my own worst critic. Unfortunately posts won't be so close together. I work 60 hours a week and am a full time mom on top of that. I'll try to get at least one chapter a week. Besides, it won't be that long of a story. Thank you all for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually all the groceries made it into the house and were put away without much damage. Much couldn't be said for the hamburger buns that got crushed from Peeta dropping it underneath a bag of cans though. Katniss and Peeta got all the groceries put away with the help of Madge and Gale.

"Gale catch," Peeta called out as he pulled out a jar and tossed it to Gale whom was putting away canned goods in the cupboards below. "Don't get your hand caught."

"What? Oh my god Katniss you told him that one?!" Gale looked over at Katniss and gave her a glare.

"I started to before Miss. Banshee made an appearance." She stated as she put away items into the freezer. "I didn't think the female voice could get that high"

"Trust me it gets a lot higher. Only when there is a spider around." Peeta chuckled. "One time there was a spider crawling on the wall on the other side of the room and she screamed so loud her neighbors came running to make sure she was okay. I went and put it outside and when I came back in she wouldn't even hug me till I went home and showered."

"That's a little over the top." Madge stated as she sat at the bar after putting away her bags. "I don't like spiders but never did anything like that."

"You do know that spiders are covered in diseases and can make you sick right?" A certain high pitched voice sounded from the doorway. The 4 turned to look at her and saw Glimmer and 2 other girls behind her.

"But Glimmer I thought that roa-" Another blond haired girl spoke up before she was cut off.

"Delly, who is going to medical school? I am I think I would know what bugs carry diseases and such." Glimmer put up her had to silence the other girl. Delly looked down at her feet dejectedly with her hands latched behind her back.

"Delly is right. Roaches are covered in diseases not spiders. Spiders are actually one of the more helpful species on the planet. They help control the mosquito, fly, and other various bug populations under control." Katniss stated to her which caused Delly to raise her head and a small smile grace her lips.

"And how would you know Miss. Smarty Pants?"Glimmer snapped.

"Common sense. Which reminds me, remind me to make a grave stone for her's Madge." Madge laughed and the boys gave a chuckle.

"I got a few other things for you to add to that gravestone Kat." Gale then proceeded to list off things off the top of his head which ranged from potted plants to brain cells. "Oh and don't forget her relationship with Peeta, maybe she will get the hint and stop coming by the house."

"You are just jealous Hawthorn that you can't get the girl you want. Maybe you can take Miss. Know it all out on the town so that Peeta and I can have a good week together. She looks to enough country bumpkin for your tastes."

"Well this 'country bumpkin'," Katniss quoted with bunny ears, "is going to make things difficult for you." She gave a smirk to the other girl as she moved next to Peeta and put her arm through his right. "See Peeta is my buddy this week. So that means he is for lack of better phrase, spoken for."

Peeta didn't exactly know what to make of this situation. He knew that she was just trying to get Glimmer to leave him alone, but he felt himself liking the idea of being 'spoken for' with Katniss. Even after he had promised himself that he was done with relationships for a few years. Heck she didn't even want one. He was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt another arm slide through his left one. He looked over and saw Glimmer holding it tightly and batting her blue eyes up at him.

"You wanna spend the week with me right Peeta?" She asked sweetly.

He quickly retracted his arm out of her grip before backing up from her. "Glimmer I told you weeks ago. I want nothing to do with you anymore. I broke up with you. We are through."

"But I didn't break up with you! I don't understand why you would want to be apart from me." She pouted and sniffled a bit.

"You know what you did." He said in a low voice before he pushed past her and went outside and yelling. "Cato! Come do something with your fuck buddy!" After that you could see him walk off the porch and walk down the beach away from the house.

Glimmer let out a huff and stamped her foot before going to go after him. She was stopped by Cato who put his hands on her shoulders and stood in front of her shaking his head. Their conversation was muffled through the now closed door. Katniss looked at Gale with a questioning look on his face.

"He came home and found them in the bathroom." He whispered as he took note that Delly and the other girl were still in the room.

"Shut it Hawthorn." The other girl, a shortish girl with long brown hair snapped. "Come on Delly." She stated as she walked towards the balcony.

"Hey Delly," Madge smiled at her, "If you ever wanna hang out just let me know." Delly returned the smile and a nod as she ran after her friends.

Once they were all out of ear shot Gale started to speak again. "Spitfire there is Clove, Thresh's girlfriend. She's a mean little thing only really see her sweet side when he is around. Delly is really a sweet girl just caught up with the wrong group."

"So how did-" Katniss started before she was cut off.

"Watch your back Katniss, no one takes my man." Glimmer seethed at her as Cato led her through kitchen.

"Not your man if he doesn't want you. What in the world is with your obsession?" Katniss started to get annoyed at the fact that this girl thought she could threaten her. "If you wanted him as much as you act then you wouldn't have jumped another horse."

"Shut your mouth bitch. You don't know anything!" Cato held onto her arms and pulled her away with her throwing obscenities at her. He mouthed a sorry as he pulled her to the front of the house.

"That woman is freaking crazy." Madge stated as she slid to the other side of the room to evade the chaos.

"I don't know about everyone else but I'm ready for a drink." Gale clapped his hands together and walked out to the adjoining garage and came back with 3 bottles. "Course anytime she is around i'm ready for a drink."

The 2 girls laughed as they all migrated outside and joined Finnick, Annie, and Thresh at the patio table. They all sat around the table talking and laughing for an hour or so before Finnick got up and turned on the grill. Thresh went into the house and came back with a platter full of steaks, chicken, and various other meats lined on it.

Every occupant of the house migrated out onto the patio and beach not long after he threw the first steak on, cooking all that everyone requested. Someone turned on a radio inside that flowed through the outside speakers and music flowed through the group. Katniss was glad that Glimmer decided to stay as far away as possible. While standing off to the side of the patio talking with Johanna and Gale she noticed Peeta walking back to the beach house.

Peeta veered off to the side of the house seeing that the patio was packed. Still not wanting to deal with anyone he walked around to the front of the house where he sat on the front porch steps. He thought he was over the anger and emotions about Glimmer. His walk along the beach and back only brought more questions to his head.

He leaned back against the steps and closed his eyes as his head lolled back up to the sky feeling the light warm breeze all around him. He tried to push all thoughts from his head but it just seemed to be futile. No matter what he tried he couldn't get his new questions out of his head. All that seemed to revolve around a pair of grey eyes.

"Hey."

Peeta's eyes snapped open and sat up to see Katniss standing there with a drink in her hand and her other holding out one for him as well.

"Gale said that you would probably need this." Peeta nodded with thanks and took the drink before taking a long swig from the bottle. "Mind if I sit?"

He moved over to give her enough room to sit next to him. They both just sat there in silence taking drinks from their bottles and listening to the party going on on the other side of the house.

"I had gotten home from work early." Peeta broke the silence after about 10 mins. "It was a really slow day and my dad let me go to go study for my upcoming mid-term. I was on my way to my room when I noticed the bathroom light on. I went over to turn it off when I heard panting. I cursed and went to turn away then I saw her reflection in the mirror with Cato hovering over her. I was just over come with rage that I pushed the door open and punched him right in the face. She screamed and tried to cover herself up while looking at me with regret. I yelled at her to get out and she still tried to plead with me. I told her we were through and to get out." He paused to take another long drink from his bottle.

"She had managed to put her clothes back on while still trying to talk to me, but when I wouldn't listen she tried to make me look like the bad guy. Tried saying that she has needs and since I wouldn't have sex with her she had to satisfy them some way. That just set me of even more and bluntly told her things that had been on my mind for a week or so. That I didn't feel attracted to her physically in anyway, and the more I got to know her the more I didn't find her as a whole attractive. I walked out after that. I ended up going back to work and took out the frustration on kneading some dough. No one bothered me or asked questions. When I got home I had cooled down and saw Cato sitting on the couch with a bag of ice on his jaw. I told him I don't care if he keeps seeing her just as long as it wasn't here. But obviously she won't leave me alone. I'm out of ideas." He sighed as he finished his beer and set it down next to him.

Katniss sat there looking at him as he told his story to her. She didn't understand how someone could just have sex with a person when dating another. None the less when the other didn't want to be in that kind of relationship. Just buy a freaking toy, it worked good enough for most of the single women out there. She chuckled at her thought and caught herself when she saw Peeta looking at her wondering what could be making her laugh at a time like this.

"I was just thinking she could have gotten a novelty toy or something. Works just fine for us single women out there." She shrugged as she took another drink ignoring the wide eyed look on Peeta's face at her admittance to owning one. "Course I get the feeling she wouldn't be able to step foot in that kind of store. Despite how she acts she seems to innocent for that kind of thing."

"Yeah I think so too. She would get red when we would walk past Victoria's Secret in the mall." He chuckled.

They sat in silence for a while longer before Katniss stood up and downed the rest of her beer before reaching her hand out for Peeta's. "Come one lets go join the party. Someone was mentioning something about beer pong and I want to take a shot at it."

"Never played?" He questioned as he took her hand and stood up. She shook her head as they headed up the steps to go inside. "Well lucky for you then. I have yet to be beaten in a game yet."

* * *

Okay guys sorry for the delay. Hit a bit of writers block plus working long work weeks can take their toll. Sorry for grammar mistakes, spelling should be okay (Yay for spell check!) Let me know what you think and thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

They made it in time to join the bracket for the "Beer Pong Tournament" as Finnick dubbed it. He had a ping pong table set up in the middle of the deck with a stack of cups for each team. Johanna tried to get Katniss to be partnered with her but she declined saying that she and Peeta were going to be together. Jo had raised an eyebrow with a smirk and Katniss just gave a light glare to get the thoughts out of her head. The first match was Cato and Thresh against Gale and Madge. Seeing as Katniss hadn't really played before Peeta explained the rules to her.

"Everyone has 9 cups, set up like you would billiard balls, that are filled up half way full. When its your turn you take a ping pong ball and bounce it on the table and try to get it in your opponent's cup. If you land a ball in it they have to drink that cup. That cup is then out of play. You can re rack when you get down to a certain number of cups to make it easier to shoot. In some instances the ball will land in a cup then bounce out into another one. Then that person has to drink both. Now if it bounces out of the cup and misses another and doesn't settle in a cup you don't have to drink the one. First one who drinks all their cups loses. Then they have to drink the remaining cups of the winner."

"Sounds fairly easy." She nodded as she watched the on going match. "Can they use their hands like that?" She motioned to Gale trying to knock a ball away.

"Yeah just as long as they don't knock anything over. They redirect it to their opponent's cups but the ball has to bounce at least once."

Katniss nodded and watched on cheering on her friends. Cato and Thresh ended up winning the match with 4 of their glasses left. Gale chugged his 2 and Madge started to nurse hers. Next up was Jo and Delly against Finnick and Annie. Much to Jo's surprise Delly was quick with her hands and managed to block quite a few of Finnick's throws that would have caused 3 cups to be drank. The game had finally came down to 1 cup on either team's side and the round lasted at least 15 minutes before Delly knocked aside one of Annie's bounces right back into their cup. Delly and screamed and high fived each other as they jumped around.

Next up was Glimmer and Clove against Peeta and Katniss. They flipped a coin and Glimmer won the call so they went first. Glimmer handed the ball to Clove to go first. She aimed the ball before she bounced with such accuracy that it landed in one cup before bouncing out into another cup. Glimmer gave them a smug look as they picked up their cups to drink.

"Hope you can hold your beer, you'll be drinking a lot rather quickly and don't want to ruin this pretty house with your trashiness."

Katniss just shook her head as she watch how Peeta aimed his shot and got it into one of the cups. Glimmer's first shot ended up missing, Katniss thinks purposefully because it ended up hitting her. Katniss then took the ball and aimed it, her hand positioned like she was about to skip a stone, and watched as Clove tried to block it and ended up missing and knocking over a cup. Meanwhile the ball did just what a skipping stone did and bounced into 3 different cups before landing in a 4th. Katniss yelled and jumped up and down at her success. Peeta gave her a high five as he congratulated on a successful first throw. Because Clove knocked one over they had to drink 5 cups.

It took the girls about 5 minutes to drink their cups. After they were done Clove called for a re rack.

The next few rounds went by rather uneventfully. Katniss couldn't get another shot in to which Glimmer called her first shot "Beginners luck". Clove and Glimmer managed to knock out 5 more between the 2 of them and Peeta got 2 out as well. It finally came down to 2 cups on the girls side and 3 on K&P's side. Katniss aimed her shot and would have made it if Glimmer didn't knock it back and land it in one of their cups. Once Katniss finished the cup Glimmer took her shot and desperate to get her back Katniss hit the ball right back into her face.

Her hands immediately went up to her mouth as her eyes got big as she looked at the fuming Glimmer as she rubbed her cheek where the ball landed. "You did that on purpose you bitch! Just because you know you are losing so you decided to just attack me!"

"Glimmer I highly doubt she aimed to hit you with the ball. How could she I mean, she wouldn't know how you would throw the ball to properly calculate how to angle that kind of shot." Peeta spoke up almost immediately.

"Figures you would stand up for her you damn prude!" She snapped at him "You've been glued to that bitch since she's been here! Well here's some news for you honey, you ain't gonna get anything out of him. Best find your spring fuck somewhere else cuz he ain't gonna lay a hand on you. He's never been laid in his life!"

Katniss could see Peeta's face visibly harden and turn red at her statement. His hands clenched into fists at his side and he barely opened his mouth before Katniss spoke up. "Glimmer, you are drunk. It doesn't matter because i'm not looking for sex or a relationship with anyone. I'm sure Peeta has his reasons for not touching you. I mean if I were a guy I wouldn't. I mean you look like the town bicycle."

"EXCUSE ME?!" She screeched.

Katniss stood in front of Peeta and put her hands on his arms in a calming manner and rubbed them a little till she took is right arm and put it around her shoulder to lead him inside the house off the patio. "Besides I think the only one who would really know what he is like in bed would be me. We forfeit." She added as she walked him into the house the group watching them with wide eyes at her statement.

After the door shut behind them and they walked into the living room Peeta stopped and faced her putting his hands on her shoulders, a confused look on his face. "Why did you do that?"

"She shouldn't have said those kind of things about you. She is drunk and mad at me but she took it out on you and said things she shouldn't have." Katniss looked to the side. "I'm sorry if I over stepped boundaries."

Peeta was silent for a few minutes as he examined her facial features and expression. When she looked at him out of the corner of her eye he felt his already rapid heart rate speed up more. He then downcasted his head and sighed. He didn't know if it was the effects of the alcohol or what but something was stiring inside of him. "Well obviously questions are gonna be asked. Especially by friends." He took his hands off her shoulders and collapsed into a couch behind him and rubbed an hand on his face as he glanced at the tv that got left on and had some show on MTV on.

"The girls will understand. They know i've only really slept with 1 person. They know more about my life than I do sometimes." Katniss stayed standing and looked at the carpet as she spoke.

"I did a long time ago. She just used me as a one night stand even though I really liked her. I just decided that I didn't want to do it again unless I trusted them unconditionally and knew that they felt the same about me." He kept staring at the glowing screen not really watching it.

There was a silence between the 2 of them that broke when the sound of Bad Romance by Lady Gaga rang out. Katniss immediately dove her hand into her pocket and silenced it as she read the text message.

"Well let the interrogation begin." She laughed a little. "Good night Peeta. I had fun today." She put her hand on his shoulder when she passed him as she went upstairs texting her response to meet her up in their room.

"Good night."

* * *

Sorry so late guys. Work has been kicking my butt lately. Also doesn't help that I had lack of inspiration lately. ^_^; Let me know what you think!


End file.
